


Clothing

by DaFishi



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha Asami, Alpha Korra, Clothes, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Omega Mako, Shopping, and Korra and asami realize this, asami can, but that’s not mako’s fault, he was poor, korra can, mako can’t shop very well, on what he considers useless, so he doesn’t like spending money
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:27:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27074950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Korra and Asami learn why Mako doesn’t like shopping.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato, Korra/Mako (Avatar), Korra/Mako/Asami Sato, Mako/Asami Sato
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Clothing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatOneGuy56](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneGuy56/gifts).



> This was sad and happy?
> 
> Why the fuck do I play my own emotions?

“I don’t need it,” Mako protests.

“But they’re really nice,” Korra persuades.

“Plus they’re not my style,” Mako adds.

“That’s why they’re good clothes,” Asami says condescendingly.

The omega gives Asami one look before she breaks.

“I’m sorry, sweetie, but you do need more clothes,” the alpha says gently.

Mako pouts. “What’s wrong with the ones I have?”

“Some of them are ripped or have holes and the others are faded or dead,” Korra retorts.

Mako looks slightly uncomfortable but finally allows them to shop.

The two alphas notice that the omega looks more and more uncomfortable each time they put an item in the cart.

Korra gives Mako a calculating look.

Why would he be so averse to getting new clothes?

He didn’t have the wonderful opportunity before so why-

Oh.

That’s why.

“Mako,” Korra whispers.

The omega looks up at the sound of his name.

“Is the reason you don’t like shopping with us….because you weren’t able to afford it before?” Korra asks gently.

Mako looks at her in a mix of shock and embarrassment.

“I’m sorry, it’s just I never had money or anything and you keep spending all of your on me and I don’t get why and-” Mako suddenly releases in a rush of breath.

Asami interrupts with a sound akin to that of a wounded polar bear dog puppy.

“Mako, I’m so sorry. I didn’t know that was why you didn’t like shopping,” Asami says, sounding like she was caught between apologizing more or beating herself.

Mako half smiles. “It’s not your fault you grew up well.”

“And it’s not yours you didn’t,” Korra counters. “We promise we’ll be more responsible with money from now on, ok?”

Mako smiles.

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
